


In Which Dan Masturbates With IcyHot

by moonbin_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sex, icyhot, icyhot on dick, phanfiction smut - Freeform, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbin_lester/pseuds/moonbin_lester
Summary: dan was looking through their medicine cabinet for some alergy medication, when he stumbled across a tube of IcyHot. he remembered all the challenges online of people putting it on their dick and seeing how it feels. he was curious...





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: smut, masturbation, gay yum

dan was looking through their medicine cabinet for some alergy medication, when he stumbled across a tube of IcyHot. he remembered all the challenges online of people putting it on their dick and seeing how it feels. he was curious...

"/it couldnt be that bad../" he thinks, picking it up and putting it in his bedside drawer.

*FOUR DAYS LATER ~ DANS POV*

phil was out, and i was horny. its not my fault i looked up what bdsm was! every phanfiction talks about it! i opened my bedside drawer for lube, and saw the tube of IcyHot, rememebering about the challenge. i shrugged and pulled down my boxers, releasing my dick. i picked up the tube and squeezed some onto my fingers. i looked at it, thinking, "/is this a good idea? ahh, whats the worst that can happen?/" and put my cream-covered fist around my cock. it felt weird at first, like i just rubbed my dick against my bed sheets, but then it started getting tingly. "/why does this not hurt? it feels good./" i moaned. it started feeling colder and soon it felt like i engulfed my dick in snow. i was moaning loudly now. it didnt hurt, it felt amazing. how was this a challenge? 

after a couple seconds, it got hotter and hotter, which means i was moaing louder and louder. i couldnt take it anymore, so i wrapped my hand around my dick and started pumping. i pulled rough and hard tugs.

"fuck!" i yell/moan, cumming onto my hand. the IcyHot cream was wiped off when i cleaned up, but im definitely doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> jfc


End file.
